Where No One Has Gone Before
by Aesop
Summary: This is sort of a crossover between Farscape and Star Trek.  For an explanation of the 'sort of' you'll just have to read the story


WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE

AUTHOR: Aesop

EMAIL: ENOWON@JUNO.COM

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters from Farscape or Star Trek the Next Generation belong to me. I'm just borrowing them. I don't gain anything by writing this. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Feedback is welcome if you have any questions or comments. This story is a cross over between Farscape and Star Trek, sort of. For an explanation of the 'sort of' you'll just have to read the story. It's set directly after Through the Looking Glass.

SPOILERS: Through the Looking Glass

CATEGORY: Crossover

RATING: PG

The party in the galley had broken up almost an arn ago and John was exhausted. He and Zhaan had drawn clean-up detail. The crew was tired after their ordeal but happy nonetheless, and John actually found himself humming as he made his way back to his cell. He could understand Pilot's confusion over their good spirits, no one could quite explain the reaction to him, but it didn't dampen the mood any. He fell into bed with a quiet chuckle and was almost instantly asleep.

The call woke him half an arn before his shift. He cleaned up and grabbed a few food cubes in the galley on his way to command.

"Morning Pilot. What's our status?"

"I am attempting to determine that commander." Crichton blinked in surprise. It was not always clear why Pilot did what he did, but it was rare for him to call Crichton by his rank unless something was disturbing him.

"What's wrong Pilot?"

"I'm not sure. Since we came out of starburst I have been attempting to determine our whereabouts. It took the DRDs some time to recalibrate the sensors. They were significantly impaired by our experience. I have discovered though that not all of the confusion is attributable to the sensors."

"Spit it out Pilot. You have no idea where we are?" Pilot was silent for a moment as if reluctant to admit his ignorance. Finally he made a sound that Crichton had come to realize was his equivalent of a sigh of resignation.

"None. There is nothing familiar within range of Moya's sensors."

"Do the others know about this?"

"I wanted to be sure of my findings before alarming the crew." John sighed, looking down at the controls.

"Okay Pilot. We can't put it off forever. Let's get them up here."

***

"What do you mean we're lost?" Chiana asked. "We were lost before. So what are we now?"

"The difference is," Pilot explained patiently, "that before, we had some idea of which direction we didn't want to go. I have reviewed all available map fibers and can find nothing familiar in the region we currently travel through." Aeryn looked at John sharply.

"I thought you said that alien was going to return us to our own place."

"He did," John sighed, "but being from another dimension, 'our own place' probably meant the dimension we came from and nothing more. Who knows where in our own dimension he put us down." D'Argo pounded his fist on the console and made the frustrated noise he usually did when things weren't going his way. It was somewhere between a snarl and a roar, John thought or sometimes a growl and a raspberry. Either way it wasn't helping. "I doubt it was intentional D'Argo, just clumsy." He considered briefly.

"Pilot, you said nothing within sensor range was familiar, what about distant stars? Any familiar constellations, nebulae etc.?"

"No commander," Pilot said with exaggerated patience.

"Sorry Pilot. I didn't mean to imply-"

"It is all right Chrichton, I did not intend to be so short. I… blame myself for this."

"There is no point to recriminations Pilot." Zhaan began to enter data at one of the consoles. "We need to find out what happened, see if there is a way to retrace our steps."

"Through the alien dimension? I doubt that will be allowed even if the breach is still there." Zhaan glanced up at Aeryn and sighed.

"You're probably right." Silence descended over the crew as each considered the possibilities, desperately looking for a way out of their current predicament.

"The Farscape!" John suddenly straightened from where he had been leaning against the console.

"What about it?" Rygel huffed.

"It has charts, that Moya has never seen. I put most of what I had into the data banks to run comparisons, but there is astronomical data in the guidance system, part of a redundant navigation program. It's used for star fixes and such, kind of primitive, even by our standards, but the data is accurate." He headed for the door. "It's worth a try. Aeryn, will you give me a hand?" He didn't wait for an answer but headed out the door. 

"Go on," Rygel said, "at least it'll keep him out from under foot for a while." Aeryn shot him a nasty look, but followed the erratic Human to the launch bay. 

***

Almost an arn later, John and Aeryn were still working. Their progress had been slowed by the difference between their respective technologies, and Aeryn's comments about flying junk piles hadn't helped. A potential argument was interrupted by a call from command.

"Crichton, Aeryn, a ship is approaching Moya. It is a design that none of us have seen before. They seem intent on intercepting us."

"Great, maybe we can get directions," John said sarcastically. 

"I doubt we can evade them, but if they prove hostile, I need not remind you that we are unarmed."

"You talk to 'em D'Argo. You once stopped that Sheeyang attack just by yelling at them. We have complete confidence in you."

"Speak for yourself," he heard Rygel mutter, followed by a startled yelp. John grinned and Aeryn couldn't completely suppress her amusement.

"We'll keep working down here," she put in. "I doubt you'll learn anything useful from them."

"Agreed." D'Argo closed the channel.

On the command deck, D'Argo, Zhaan, and Chiana watched as the strange looking craft drew closer.

"Sensors indicate that that vessel is carrying a significant amount of weaponry," Pilot informed them. The four crew members present traded worried glances. "They are hailing us."

"On screen Pilot." D'Argo drew up to his full height and put on his sternest expression; a look designed to discourage attackers while not presenting himself as a threat. It was one he had practiced during his military service and perfected in prison.

The screen cleared to reveal a dark-skinned, bipedal creature, with a bony forehead. It nodded in greeting.

"I am lieutenant Rojenko of the Klingon bird of prey _Kang_. Identify yourself and state your business in our space."

"I am Ka D'Argo, commanding the Leviathan Moya, and our business is precisely that, ours. Our intrusion into your space however, is accidental. We encountered a spatial anomaly of a sort that we have never seen before. We were drawn in but managed to fight our way clear. When we emerged though we were in a completely different part of space." The alien frowned thoughtfully for a moment and gestured off screen. The transmission cut off.

***

"Interesting. Science officer, do you detect any anomaly or trace readings that substantiate his claim?"

"Checking now."

"It is more likely he is a spy of some sort, perhaps gathering information for an invasion force. He is clearly a warrior."

"A warrior without weapons," Rojenko said mildly. "Check the scan. That ship is unarmed. They seem to have a defensive screen, but it is barely functional. This Ka D'Argo puts up a good front, but he is in no position to challenge us."

"A spy would not challenge us," Gitai, his acting first officer, returned, stepping closer to his comanding officer as he leaned over the sensor console. "I say we take the ship and force answers from these intruders." Rojenko ignored him. "The captain left you in command because this was a routine patrol. Had he known we would encounter an obstacle greater than an asteroid belt he would have left it to a more experienced officer." Rojenko continued to ignore him as he puzzled over the sensor readings and Gitai stepped forward to place a hand on the younger man's shoulder, leaning close to hiss his next insult directly into his superior's ear. Rojenko spoke first. 

"You may be right about that," he said mildly. Gitai blinked in surprise. Would the fool actually simply step aside? Rojenko turned abruptly and drove two fingers into Gitai's throat.

"Glaack!!" Grabbing the back of Gitai's head, he pulled forward and drove a knee into his gut. Gitai hit the deck gagging and gasping. 

"However, the captain did leave me in command. Until he relieves me or until someone with a brain challenges me, you will continue to follow my orders." He glanced around. "Any questions?" There were none.

He stepped over Gitai and returned to his command chair. "Science officer, report."

"I have found no trace of a wormhole or spatial rift, but our sensors are limited. I do detect something unusual on their hull. The computer identifies them as residual verteron particles."

"Verteron? I thought the only place those were found was inside the Bajoran wormhole."

"Apparently not. They may have passed through a similar phenomenon. Our sensors can determine nothing beyond this. This is not a science ship." The disdain in his voice was evident and Rojenko repressed the desire to sigh.

"There is a vessel not far from here," he reflected, "that might be better equipped to analyze this 'phenomenon' and determine if they are telling the truth."

"Sir?"

"I know a ship that seems to attract space/time anomalies like a magnet. We might as well make use of them." He turned to look at his second-in-command, who had managed to pick himself up off the deck. "Gitai. Send a message to the _U.S.S. Enterprise_."

***

"Ka D'Argo. We have some information about the anomaly you encountered."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, our sensors have detected a residual energy signature on your hull that is familiar to us. We have summoned a ship on which serve several experts on such phenomena. I believe they will be able to help you."

"Thank you," D'Argo said sincerely. Rojenko nodded.

"Hold your current position until they arrive. Qapla." The screen went dark.

On screen the alien ship turned and began to move away.

***

"Are we to just leave them unguarded until the Federation," the word came out as a sneer, "arrives to solve our problems?"

"We will remain within sensor range until the _Enterprise_ arrives. I want to know if that ship does anything suspicious."

"It's presence here is suspicious!"

"Shut up Gitai," Alexander Rojenko answered mildly. "I was not asking your opinion. I was giving you an order." Gitai glared daggers and his superior, but said nothing more.

***

"Kapla?" John and Aeryn entered Command even as the alien ship turned and vanished from the screen. D'Argo turned to meet them and shrugged, not knowing what it meant either. "Well they didn't attack us so I guess that's progress. Learn anything useful?"

"They say there is a ship near here that may be able to help us. They have sent a message and asked us to wait for them."

"It could be a trap," Aeryn pointed out. D'Argo shook his head.

"If they wanted to kill us they could have. If they'd wanted to capture us they could have. Why bother with subterfuge?" There was no ready answer to that. So she let it go. "I say we wait for this other ship. It is our best option at the moment." The others agreed, Aeryn a bit grudgingly. She never had liked having to depend on someone else.

A little over three arns passed before a ship appeared on long range sensors. Another passed before it became visible. John was working on the Farscape when D'Argo called him back to command. They watched carefully as the image became clear. John leaned closer to the screen, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can't be," he whispered.

"What is it John?" He glanced over at Zhaan.

"Probably nothing," he said without much conviction, still scrutinizing the image on the screen.

"It does not sound like 'nothing.'" D'Argo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I recognize that ship."

"What? From where?" D'Argo was suddenly very intent. John had everyone's full attention. 

"I'm not sure you'd believe me. Even with all of the weird stuff we've seen. The most obvious explanation is that this is some sort of trick, but who out here would know about that or go to the trouble?" Aeryn sighed in exasperation.

"John, what are you talking about?" Pilot chose that moment to interrupt them.

"We are being hailed."

"On screen Pilot." D'Argo turned to face the screen while the others stepped back out of range of the screen. "Greetings. I am Ka D'Argo, commanding the Leviathan Moya."

"Greetings," answered a distinguished looking Sebacian in a gray and red uniform. D'Argo's eyes narrowed as he took in his counterpart's appearance. The commander of the strange vessel was a lean, older man who had lost most of his hair He had piercing eyes and the look of a veteran about him, but while he looked to be Sebacian, he did not carry himself like one. The uniform and technology were completely unfamiliar.

"I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation star ship _Enterprise_. I have been informed that you are in need of some assistance. If it is within our power, we will aid you in returning home."

"You are… most gracious captain." He glanced at Crichton. The unreadable expression was back. "We are not sure how you can assist us, it is a rather long and strange story, but we will appreciate any assistance you can provide. I do wish to know more about you and your Federation though, before we proceed any further."

"Of course. The Federation is a peaceful coalition of many worlds and species, working together for mutual benefit and protection."

"Odd indeed, considering that you appear to be Sebacean." Picard blinked in confusion.

"Sebacean? I'm unfamiliar with-"

"No, D'Argo," John interrupted in a resigned tone. "He's not Sebacean." He came forward into range of the view screen. "He's Human." The others looked at him, thunderstruck. A confused babble began, but Crichton cut it off by addressing Picard.

"Perhaps you can be of assistance to us captain. We'll contact you when we've made preparations." He glanced up. "Pilot, close channel." The screen went dark.

"Explain this Crichton. You told us you're people had no interstellar capability." D'Argo glared at John as if daring the Human to contradict him.

"They don't. These aren't my people. I'm fairly sure they're the bunch we ran into on the fake Earth." D'Argo's expression went from angry to confused.

"I don't understand."

"Nor do I," Aeryn spoke up. "If they are the Ancients why are they here, masquerading as Humans in an advanced star ship like nothing even the Peacekeepers could build?"

"Yeah," Chiana spoke up. "What's the point?" John took a deep breath and started to tell them about Star Trek.

***

"Fiction?!" Rygel was incredulous. "That is absurd! What would be the point?" John shrugged and spread his hands, silently admitting his confusion.

"Perhaps," Zhaan pondered aloud, "they wish to see how we will react to this scenario."

"They've got to know that I'm aware of the trick. What will they learn from this?" Zhaan imitated John's gesture. "Maybe we should find out."

They stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Rygel was the first to speak.

"Are you suggesting we walk straight into their trap?"

"We already have Rygel. We don't have the slightest idea where we are. It may be that seeing this through is the only way back to familiar space. Best case scenario, this is some sort of simulation and we're all being fooled, including Moya. Maybe we can get through this and get them to let us go, cause I have no idea how to force people who can do what they can do." He sighed in frustration. "We can't make them do anything." They silently absorbed all of this. Finally Zhaan nodded.

"John is right. I don't think we have any choice."

"If they bleed," D'Argo answered hotly, "we do have a choice." 

John grinned at him. "We'll definitely keep that as an option, I'm getting sick of this. But let's see what we're up against first." D'Argo nodded, conceding the wisdom of the idea.

***

"We are being hailed sir." The tactical officer's announcement interrupted an animated debate over the nature of the ship and its peculiar crew. Sensors had detected nothing that was recognizable as a weapon, but life signs were difficult to distinguish, since the ship itself seemed to be alive. The peculiar behavior of the crew was another subject under discussion. The reaction to the news that Picard was Human confused all of them.

"On screen." 

Ka D'Argo nodded in greeting. "We are prepared. I and three others will come aboard your ship to discuss the situation. We have gathered map fibers of our own territory and all the data we have related to the phenomenon that brought us here."

"Excellent. We'll begin the analysis as soon as we have the data. We can beam you and your people on board at once if you wish."

"Beam?"

"We have a device called a transporter that is capable of converting matter into energy transmitting it to a new location and restoring it. It is a very safe and efficient means of travel." D'Argo stared at him, not sure what to make of such a claim.

"Very well," he agreed uncertainly. "It sounds like a most interesting device." He nodded to the others that had decided to accompany him.

***

Four forms materialized on the pad. Actually, one materialized three feet above it. Picard blinked in surprise, but he quickly hid his reaction. He'd never seen an alien quite like that before. "Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_." 

D'Argo nodded his thanks. "Allow me to present my shipmates." He gestured to each in turn. "John Crichton, Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan, and Rygel."

"A pleasure. Allow me to present my chief engineer, Geordi LaForge, and my ship's counselor Deana Troi. I will have to ask that you leave your weapons here before we proceed. They will be returned when you leave." Reluctantly, D'Argo handed over the sword he carried and Crichton gave up his pulse pistol. "Excellent. If you will follow us please." They moved through the sliding doors and down a corridor. Zhaan fell in beside Geordi, watching him curiously.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Your eyes. They are not natural." He smiled.

"Noticed that did you? I was born blind, but an experimental procedure allowed me to see in a different way."

"Fascinating. There are many who would benefit from such a boon surely."

"Not as much a boon as you might think. When I first got it done, I had to wear a special visor in order to see. All the time I wore it I had a constant headache. Some improvements in the last few years have taken care of that though, well mostly anyway."

"There's always a trade-off commander," John called back. "That's the way it always seems to work."

"Too true," Rygel lamented. "I'm still waiting for things to start going my way." John laughed and Zhaan smiled.

"Buck up Sparky. Our luck has to change sooner or later." John watched closely as they walked, looking for any incongruities. They kept up the light banter and tourist type questions, to keep their hosts from getting suspicious. John wasn't sure he saw the point. Their 'hosts' had to know he was on to them, but he stuck with the plan they had devised.

They proceeded to one of the science labs. John asked most of the questions, testing them. When they reached the lab, they went to work with Geordi. Picard and Troi retreated briefly.

"I may not be empathic, but these people are definitely hiding something."

"I agree. They do not trust us."

"Yet they came aboard. Why?" Troi pursed her lips thoughtfully. Finally, though, she shook her head.

"I don't know sir. They felt… resigned. As if they were reluctant to be here, but had no choice. I honestly don't understand."

"They seemed to be looking for something, but what?" She nodded in agreement.

"I got that too, but I'm not sure what they would be looking for. Perhaps we should simply ask them." Picard considered that and nodded agreement.

"Very well, but let's wait and see what Geordi can come up with."

***

"It's like nothing I've seen before captain. Whatever they passed through is like nothing we've ever encountered. Their technology also, is completely alien. Some of the principles involved are…" He shook his head in confusion. "Their means of faster-than-light travel, the hetch drive, is similar to our warp engines in principle, but what they call starburst doesn't conform to any physical laws we understand." Picard nodded. He wasn't sure what his chief engineer would find, but it was clear now that his analysis would not aid them in determining the origin or motives of these strangers. It was time to be direct.

"Perhaps it would help," Picard said as he looked around the conference room at his officers and his four guests, "if you told us more about where you came from and what you are really doing here."

Crichton and the others traded glances and seemed to come to a decision. D'Argo indicated that Crichton should proceed.

"Okay, you want everything out in the open? Fine. Why don't you start by dropping the pretense?" His tone became accusatory; his gaze sharply focused on Picard, watching for a reaction.

"What pretense?" the captain asked in honest confusion.

"Jean Luc Picard, born in Levarre France. One brother," his eyes scanned the room, taking in their uniforms and the lack of a certain Klingon, "deceased I believe. Before commanding the _Enterprise_, you were captain of the _Stargazer_, which was destroyed during the Federation's first encounter with the Ferengi. You were brought up on charges over that if I recall correctly. How'm I doing so far?" Picard stared, taken aback by the man's audacity. He quickly recovered though.

"Your knowledge of me is quite impressive. How do you know so much?" Crichton ignored him and glanced around the table. He focused on a dark-haired woman sitting beside Picard.

"Deanna Troi, ship's counselor. Half Betazoid, empathic. You have a passion for chocolate and a mother named Luaxana. She's an ambassador of some sort. She has a passion for your captain if I remember correctly." He shifted to the man on Picard's other side, ignoring the confusion on the woman's face. "William Thomas Riker. You've turned down several commands of your own in order to stay on board the Enterprise. You were born in Alaska and enjoy cooking and jazz. Still on target?"

"What the hell is this?" Riker demanded. John's shipmates were staring at him with at least as much confusion.

"That's what I'd like to know," John growled. "Why such an obvious lie? You had to know I wouldn't believe this was for real. Did you want to see whether we'd play along? How far our patience would stretch?"

"I assure you," D'Argo said menacingly, "it is at the breaking point now." He noticed Riker making a furtive move toward a control on the table and leaned forward, and nearly growled, "oh, try it, by all means."

"D'Argo, wait." Rygel surprised everyone by speaking up. He had said very little up to that point, aside from the inane comments that had led the _Enterprise_ crew to all but ignore him. Now his tone had an unaccustomed snap of command. The tone used by one used to being obeyed. The Luxan, much to his own surprise, stopped, and looked over at Rygel.

"It's not always easy with alien faces, but I've watched Crichton enough over the last cycle to know that these people don't have the vaguest idea what he's talking about. They're honestly confused, and I've seen no signs of the deception we expected to find."

"Rygel is correct," Zhaan added. "I sense no deception in them, only confusion and a growing suspicion of their own. This situation is not what we first believed it to be."

"Then what is it?" John asked, trying not to sound as lost as he was beginning to feel. He was not ready to dismiss his initial conclusion just yet. After all, they didn't know the limitations of the species, and just because what they were doing didn't make sense wasn't enough to convince him that 'Picard' wasn't trying to con them.

"An excellent question," Picard responded. "Why don't we cooperate to find out?"

"You can begin by telling us how you know so much about us," Riker added.

"I know more than that," John assured him. He gave them a sample by recounting several personal details of their lives, some of which had never been entered in any log. The _Enterprise_ officers were looking uncomfortable and beginning to get angry by the time he had finished. No one contradicted his statements though.

"I'll repeat the question," Riker said, his temper flaring.

"No need." John held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I just wanted to provide a little extra proof. Even with some of the strange things you've encountered this is going to sound bizarre." He took a deep breath and told them about Star Trek. He might have been offended by their reaction if not for all the months he had spent in the uncharted territories. Thanks to his shipmates, he was used to people staring at him as if he were crazy.

"Well," Picard said after a time. "You're right. That is bizarre." He glanced around at his officers. Troi, who had been staring at John intently throughout his explanation now, wore a thoughtful look.

"He believes what he's saying captain."

"Do you honestly think I could make up something like that?" he asked, looking around at the _Enterprise_ crew. 

"I can't think of a single reason why you would," Riker admitted grudgingly. "I suppose I can see why you thought this was some sort of deception." Dr. Crusher spoke up for the first time.

"Who exactly did you think we were?"

"I thought, and I'm still not entirely convinced you're not, the same group of aliens that put me through an elaborate lab maze a while back." He gave them an overview of his experiences on the false Earth. Their reaction, he thought, was just what he would have expected from this group.

"I can understand," Troi admitted, "why you would draw the conclusion you did. It was a very trying experience. A certain degree of paranoia is certainly understandable."

"Paranoia is unjustified suspicion. Can you prove this isn't justified?" She was stuck for an answer to that, but D'Argo wasn't.

"Her scent."

"What?" John looked at him confused.

"Her scent is different than the others. You told us that the aliens were unable to manufacture anything that was not part of our memories. I have never encountered a scent like hers. Also, on the false Earth, all of the 'Humans' I encountered smelled exactly like you. I have never met a species without individual variations in that regard. Zhaan doesn't smell like other Delvians, nor Rygel like other Hynerians." Crichton considered this, obviously still unsure. He tried to remember if his companions had been out of his sight for any length of time. He realized the thought was completely, over-the-top paranoid, but under the circumstances he felt entirely justified in the reaction. Rygel evidently guessed what he was thinking.

"You know Crichton, you can't live your entire life expecting traps and deceptions from everyone around you. Not even a Hynerian Dominar can live like that. Even I have to trust someone."

"Yeah Rygel," John's tension filled voice was edging toward sarcasm. "Who do you trust?" Rygel blinked and looked at John as if the question honestly surprised him.

"Why, I trust you John." For a long moment John didn't respond, he just stared at Rygel, apparently shocked. Finally he gathered himself, and his voice, when he spoke had regained his usual strength and confidence.

"Thanks Rygel." The Hynerian made a dismissive gesture and harrumphed, happy to have the awkward moment behind them. John took a few seconds to gather his wits and turned to Picard. "So, the question becomes, how did we get here and how do we get back?"

The abruptness of the change surprised the _Enterprise_ officers for a moment, but they quickly recovered. Geordi spoke up first. "Well, I think the first step is for me to examine your engines, find out exactly how your ship does what it does. That should give me a handle on exactly what happened. Until I have a better idea of what happens during this starburst thing, the data your sensors collected is just so much gibberish to me."

"Well then," Crichton said, "lets get to work."

***

The next few arns were spent aboard Moya, where Geordi, Data, and the engineers they brought along, got a crash course in Leviathan technology. During their lessons, Crichton made reference to some of the other space/time anomalies that the starfleet officers had encountered. He was sometimes lacking in details and didn't really understand the nature of some of the phenomena he mentioned, but the details of the events themselves were there. This always left Geordi feeling rather exposed, but he tried to answer questions as best he could, explaining why certain suggestions wouldn't work, or how this situation was different from the one Crichton brought up. Data was most useful during these instances, since he didn't become rattled as his Human friend did. In fact, Data found the whole concept fascinating. 

The attention of the Moya crew made Geordi and the other engineers uncomfortable. Finally, when they had decided to take a break, and John had taken some of the engineers to the galley, he asked Zhaan about it.

"We're curious," she said simply. "John is the only Human we have ever encountered before now. In so many ways he is a puzzle to us. The chance to meet others of his race, to compare, it is an irresistible opportunity."

"A puzzle in what way?" Data asked, coming over to join them.

"Many times it's just the way he speaks. He litters his conversation with cultural references and what he calls 'Southern metaphors' occasionally he is quite incomprehensible."

"It becomes dangerous on occasion," Aeryn added irritably. "A quarter cycle or so ago he spotted a Peacekeeper patrol in a market place and told us over the com that it was time to 'get the hell out of Dodge' whatever that refers to, and I don't even want to know what 'slicker than snot' means." Geordi laughed at her exasperated tone but nodded, seeing her point.

"I see what you mean."

"Some of his peculiarities do come in handy though," Aeryn admitted. "No matter how different the aliens we encounter are, he seems to be have some measure of understanding of them, despite his claims that he will never understand aliens."

"Intriguing," Data commented. "Can you provide an example." 

Aeryn thought a moment and then told them about the bounty hunters they had encountered on the desert world. His almost instinctive reaction to their pack-hunter-like behavior. 

"For a time, he actually had them taking orders from him." She shook her head. "He's sneaky, violent, selfish, and treacherous. He's also loyal, brave, trustworthy, and generous." She shook her head. "I don't understand him, or his species. You," she focused on Geordi, "are the lucky one who gets to explain it to us."

Geordi groped for words, clearly daunted by the challenge. Data spoke up trying to give his friend time to organize his thoughts. "I have found Human nature to be full of inherent contradictions."

"This we know," Aeryn answered testily. "What I don't understand is how they make it work for them rather than against them." Geordi smiled.

"That's the first contradiction." Aeryn and Zhaan stared at him for a second before Aeryn turned away, making a rude, dismissive noise. 

"You are useless to me." She walked back toward the galley and the other members of the engineering team. Zhaan smiled ruefully at her shipmate's annoyance.

"Aeryn is a soldier," she said, by way of explanation. "Soldiers tend to like simple, direct answers."

"In this case there are no simple answers. However, I believe I can help you with some of your questions. The _Enterprise_' computers hold a vast amount of data on Human culture and history. You may well find the source of many of his references. " Zhaan nodded, but Data wasn't finished. "As to your other question, Human culture is by the standards of most races, incredibly rich and varied. It is one of the reasons that their history is so violent. Diametrically opposed political, cultural, and religious beliefs have often caused unnecessary conflict. It took them centuries learn to appreciate their differences and the advantages that diversity gave them and grow into what they are today."

"Such diversity would give a species tremendous advantages," Zhaan reflected. "So no matter how alien a culture may be, some aspect of their culture is familiar to him. That makes a certain amount of sense."

They returned to work, but a few arns later they were again ready for a break. Geordi thought they were making progress though. This time they retired to the _Enterprise _for a tour of the ship. The entire crew went.

Riker and Troi were showing Crichton some of the crew decks when Riker's curiosity got the better of him. "You said that the initial series was canceled after only three years and a new show, the one… with us, didn't start for almost twenty years. How did it, er… keep going?"

"Syndication. They kept showing reruns. Also, there were novels, movies, and of course comic books." The two officers stopped and looked at each other, confused.

"Comic books?" Riker mouthed. Neither understood the reference, and weren't sure they wanted an explanation. John noticed their reaction and turned back. "Excuse us," Riker said, "This is all a bit…" He trailed off, searching for a word.

"Strange? Weird? Bizarre?" John suggested. He spread his arms wide and grinned broadly at them. "Well kids, welcome to my world." He then turned on his heel and headed down a side corridor, making unerringly for Ten Forward. Riker and Troi stared after him, not sure what to make of that. They heard a sound behind them and turned to find an unfamiliar alien there. The gray skinned female with the mop of white hair regarded them with laughing eyes and lips pressed tightly together. She gave up the effort and laughed when they looked at her. She clearly found their matching expressions of confusion funny.

"That's our Crichton," she said, grinning. "Living proof that you don't have to be crazy to live the way we do, but it helps." She put an arm around each and got them moving. "Come on. John's probably headed for that Ten For place. We should get there before he drinks it dry." 

***

Gradually, the entire Moya crew made it's way to the small shipboard bar. Rygel was telling a rather embarrassing story about John's module and his first attempts to upgrade it. He had gathered an appreciative audience who laughed and nodded at the appropriate points.

"-but when he connected the Hetch drive he'd forgotten to account for the power differential and nearly shot himself through the bay wall. Ha ha ha!" Even John grinned ruefully at that memory. 

"My first attempts weren't all that successful. I had to discard some of the basic engineering principles I'd learned in college."

"A lot's changed since the twentieth century," an ensign assigned to engineering agreed. "We understand a lot more now."

Zhaan found herself curiously drawn to the quiet bartender, Guinan. She smiled at the Pa'u and offered her some fruit juice. 

"I generally like to offer my guests a taste of home," she explained apologetically, "sadly that's not possible in this instance."

"The sentiment is appreciated nonetheless," Zhaan assured her sipping the juice. "This is remarkably good. What is it?"

"Apple juice. It comes from Earth. I was a bit surprised to see you partaking of the salad though. You are a plant yourself after all."

"You eat meat, do you not?" Guinan smiled, acknowledging the point. "I am surprised you noticed." Zhaan was genuinely surprised. Crichton seemed unaware of it and he had known her for nearly a cycle. Guinan nodded.

"When you've lived as long and traveled as far as I have, you learn to appreciate the details," she said demurely. Zhaan nodded.

"After 800 cycles of life, I can understand that as well. Still so much is missed. Even the longest lived creatures can come to regret lost time." Guinan nodded.

"Regrets?"

"Always. The Delvian Seek gave me clarity though, and an understanding, of a vague sort, of the order of things."

"Do you miss it?" Again the bartender caught her by surprise. She concentrated and found that the alien before her possessed an awareness of a sort not unlike the higher level Pa'us.

"Curious." She focused her awareness on the woman and found her probe met by a gentle resistance. There was mild reproof in Guinan's smile, but no real offense. Their conversation moved beyond words.

Gradually the crew drifted apart, each to his own interests. Zhaan asked to look over sick bay, and Doctor Crusher was happy to oblige. Rygel stayed in the bar sampling various items from the replicator. D'Argo and Aeryn wandered off as well. Crichton found himself talking to Troi over in a quiet corner. If he realized she was plying her trade with him, he didn't seem to mind, at least not after his third beer.

"You might think that it's the physical differences that make it hard, but its not. Me being from 20th century Earth and all. The blue skin, the tentacles, or what have you. It's not. It's the way they think that makes someone truly alien. I don't understand why they do some of the things they do, and I don't think I ever will. Take the Peacekeepers for instance. There like, the Nazi's of the galaxy, utterly convinced of their own superiority. I didn't understand that attitude among Humans, how'm I supposed to get it out here?" He brooded into his mug for a moment. "They're good people. All of them. D'Argo, Zhaan, Aeryn, Pip, er Chiana, Pilot, even Rygel has his moments. We've bailed each other out of countless messes. Real bitch of it is though; that I think each of them feels the same way. They've all had issues with understanding the motivations of the others, of me." He broke off and took another gulp.

"You have had a very hard time over the last year, but you've adapted better than many would have. You may find it hard to believe, but I've been to your time."

"Twenty-first century actually… I think." He shrugged, dismissing it as unimportant. "I saw that, met Zepharm Cochrane. You're a funny drunk." Deanna turned beet red. "Sorry. Don't know why I said that."

"It's all right. The point is that many of the people I met there didn't cope very well with first contact. They didn't handle it well. You were immersed in alien culture and had to adapt quickly."

"I had a lot of motivation. Survival."

Deanna nodded. "And you've not only survived, you've thrived. You all have."

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself. They are each the only member of their respective races on board. They're just as alone as you are. They're just as far from home as you are. Yet you have all pulled together to overcome common obstacles. None of them share the same background, the same cultural edicts. They have had to adapt, just as you have."

"Yeah, they've had to adapt. I know it's been hard on all of them." He finished his beer. "I'm just venting Counselor. We've been through a lot recently. One crisis after another, with barely time to catch our breath between. We get on each other's nerves and start snapping." He shook his head regretfully, remembering some of the arguments. "It's not pretty. We take relief from that pressure where and when we can get it. This is close to a vacation for us. Bet that sounds pretty sad."

"Something in particular is disturbing you though isn't it?" John was quiet for a moment, considering. Then...

"Aeryn. She cornered me earlier and… she asked me if I was staying."

"Staying?"

"So I could go back to Earth… Back home." Deanna sat back and waited. There were too many conflicting emotions running through him for her to guess at an appropriate response. Finally, his emotions settled and she made a tentative foray.

"Do you want to go to Earth?"

"Yours? No." The answer was decisive, and surprising. "Aeryn didn't understand either," he said when he saw her reaction. "I've seen your Earth. Paradise huh? Peaceful, no conflict, no goal but to better yourself and life for people in general?"

"I know it sounds like an idealistic dream, but Humans live in an ideal society."

"That's the problem," he interrupted. "Maybe you didn't really take it in when you were there, but Earth during the 20th century was not a nice place." He raised his hand to order another beer, but thought better of it. "It's only attraction for me is that my family is there, my father, sisters, and a man as close to me as a brother. Your Earth doesn't have that. I would find it more alien than anything I've found out here."

"I suppose I can see that. It was a very different world."

"Aeryn doesn't understand that. She could fit into any Peacekeeper regiment, no problem. Doesn't matter where it is or which one. Why should the fact that it's a different Earth matter? It's still Earth, and I'd still be back among other Humans. Thing is, she can't go home, 'irreversibly contaminated', by her contact with aliens." Deanna tried to hide her distaste at that notion, but didn't have much luck. John nodded. "I don't like the idea either. They're, like I said, the Nazis of the galaxy. Thing is, I've been thinking that I've got the same problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you a little about those aliens that made a fake Earth. Well, it was crafted from my memories. Every detail was drawn from my personal experience. The aliens may have slanted it toward a worst case scenario, but I realized something." He stopped to eye his empty mug thoughtfully for a moment, debating. "The worst case scenario, wasn't that far off."

"Surely-"

"That kind of paranoid response would be justified to a primitive, by your standards, planet-bound people who were worried about hostile aliens. 'Expect the worst' was the order of the day. 'Hope for the best' wasn't even a consideration. If I returned now, the only really good chance I'd have at a normal life would be if no one knew I was there." He came to a decision and raised his hand to attract a waiter. When another beer was set in front of him, he took a sip.

"I'm… resigned isn't the right word. It's not an easy life, but it's a good life. Aeryn is the best part of it, when I can actually communicate with her that is." He took a swallow of beer and came to a decision. "Anything else counselor? If not I'm going to be at the bar," he gestured toward a group of Human crew members who were laughing about something, "getting drunk with the rest of the aliens." He had remembered that line from another favorite science fiction show. Somehow it had seemed appropriate, and the expression on Troi's face had been priceless. In a perverse way, it cheered him up.

***

D'Argo ducked under his enemy's swing and stabbed upwards. The thing screamed and blurred out of existence. He didn't wait to see it. Already, he was turning to meet the next attack. He found the program too easy and called out just as the ensign had shown him.

"Computer, level 4." The attacks renewed with increased ferocity. He spun and slashed and parried. The female ensign dressed in security yellow, watched from the sidelines. She had been assigned to watch the visitors and see that they had what they needed to be comfortable while they were on board and of courses, to keep them out of trouble.

She remembered Worf using this same program, although he had never allowed anyone to watch him exercise. D'Argo didn't seem to mind though. That seemed to be one of the few differences between the two males. Luxans, she reflected, had a lot in common with Klingons. She wondered if there were Klingons in that universe.

Margaret Finley shook off that thought. The idea of parallel universes made her uncomfortable, and there was something about these visitors, the Human in particular, that made the senior staff, very uncomfortable. She had kept her ears open, but hadn't learned anything beyond the fact that they were from another universe. When she heard that, she stopped prying.

The Luxan grew tired after an arn of the calisthenics program and decided to find his shipmates.

***

"I want to thank you for allowing this Zhaan. I've never encountered a species like yours before."

"You have never encountered sentient plant life Doctor?" Zhaan watched curiously as Beverly Crusher ran her small device up and down the length of the Delvian's body.

"Nothing as complex as you. Your brain, for instance, is much more highly developed than any I've seen in a plant species. Are you telepathic?"

"To a limited degree, yes. We can create a bond of Unity with another that can allow the sharing of thoughts, ideas, and sensations in a way that would otherwise be impossible. I shared such a bond with John not too long ago." She shook her head. "I am still baffled by much of what I found there." Not the least of which had been the way he saw her. Kind, patient, and gentle. Before she had she had found the Seek these were words that never could have been applied to her. The shock of seeing herself that way through another person's eyes had brought her back to reality. It still amazed her, and at times, made her feel unworthy, as if she'd been shown an ideal that she had to live up to. She shoved the thoughts aside.

"He thought of the experience as a 'mind meld'. I've only learned since meeting your crew what that refers to." Beverly nodded, but she didn't say anything.

"It makes you uncomfortable, I should have realized. I am sorry dear."

"It's all right," the doctor hastily assured her. "I admit, it's the strangest thing I've yet seen, and that is saying something, but… its an intriguing notion." Zhaan considered this briefly, and then decided to share something John had told her.

"John told me that the show provided a hopeful vision of the future. A bright example at a time when many of his people were doubting their race would survive another ten years, let alone another hundred."

"The 1960s," Beverly mused. "It was a turbulent time for us as well. The threat of nuclear war, and annihilation was very real, but I find it difficult to believe an entertainment made that big a difference. It is a nice thought though." The two women smiled and Beverly returned to running her tests. They didn't speak of or allude to the TV show again, but Zhaan noticed that the Human woman had relaxed a little.

***

"I think I know what happened." The crew of Moya and the _Enterprise_ senior staff sat around the conference table looking at Geordi expectantly. Even Pilot was there, watching from one of the screens. "From what I can gather, starburst doesn't carry the ship through space, so much as around it, riding along the interface between dimensions, where concepts such as distance and velocity simply don't apply. The only time the ship's conventional engines come into play is when they accelerate to what might be termed 'escape velocity'. When they reach a certain speed starburst occurs and their initial thrust carries them along the interface until they're pushed out at random."

"Random?" Riker asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

"That's what I said," Chiana muttered beside him. She had taken to flirting with the Human first officer, much to Riker's discomfort.

"It's sort of complicated commander. There are a complex set of equations that guide a leviathan when entering starburst that allow it to choose its destination, but they depend on a variety of factors some of which are almost impossible to quantify. Any way you look at it, navigation is not an exact science for them."

"Very true commander," Pilot put in. "I tend to view it more as an art." John muttered something about Picasso which everyone, even the other Humans, ignored.

"Yes, well, this time it didn't work right. The insertion vector was wrong, and the thrust was insufficient. Moya, for lack of a better analogy, overshot the interface, and got stuck in another dimension. The inhabitants of that dimension, decided to help them get home, but apparently either didn't know or didn't care which one they came from."

"So they shoved us through the wrong door?"

Geordi shrugged. "Basically. At any rate, the one who sent you here is the only one who could get you home. We'll have to contact them first though. I think I may have an idea about that, but there are risks."

"What sort of risks?"

"We only have indirect evidence from Moya's sensors and from what little we know ourselves about this part of subspace. A breach into another dimension, especially one so alien, is very dangerous. If it's not done right, the breach could tear open, endangering both dimensions. I think its possible to create a safe passage though."

"Will the inhabitants cooperate?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"That's the question. It'll take a while to set up the equipment we need for the attempt."

"What's involved?" John asked.

"Well, we basically need to create a safe, stable conduit for communication. I think we can modify our subspace communication array to make it possible, but it's going to be tricky getting exactly the right subspace frequency. We simply don't know much about that region of subspace."

"Are you saying that this alien dimension, is a…" John raised his hands, backing off. "Never mind. I know when I'm in over my head."

"I know the feeling," Geordi smiled sympathetically. "I can make an educated guess, up to a point, but that's all. That business when your ship split off into four different sections?" He shook his head. "I don't know how to begin to explain that."

"Well, let's get started then," John said decisively. "What can we do?" Geordi and Data looked at each other hesitantly.

"Frankly commander, not much. We're working on the razor edge of theory ourselves here. I don't think there's much you can contribute beyond Moya's sensor data."

"Perhaps," Data allowed, "a better understanding of what happened during the phenomenon would be useful. If they could recreate what happened it might provide a better understanding of events."

"Good idea Data," Geordi looked relieved. "There may be some holes in the data that their personal recollections can fill in."

***

Picard assigned a crewman from engineering to assist them with the recreation. They incorporated the sensor data, scans of Moya and recollections from each of the crew concerning what was said and done. Chrichton realized that it was busy work for the most part, but he and the others threw themselves into it, needing to do something to help themselves. Finally it was ready, after some contention over who said what and when and the order in which things happened.

The _Enterprise_ officers gathered with Moya's crew to watch the recreation.

"-trade Moya in on a faster ship?"

"Moya is not your possession your lowness." The crew watched the scene play out until the point at which the ship went into starburst. 

"Freeze program." Data stepped forward and called for a terminal. The holodeck obligingly provided one. "At this point, Moya entered starburst without adequate preparation." The crew watched a simulation on the screen of what had happened next. They understood the implications by now, but the simulation gave them a new perspective on it. "The ship essentially became stuck."

"Stuck at warp?" Riker asked.

"Not warp commander. Starburst is more of a place than a condition." The program resumed. They saw the point at which Rygel, D'Argo and Aeryn disappeared, and they saw the crew's frightened reactions. Theories were spun about the nature of the schism, but there was no new evidence about it at that point.

The program progressed, showing John's exploration, Pilot's frantic search for answers and Chiana and Zhaan's search for their missing friends.

***

"The light was different," D'Argo commented.

"I thought we could do without the nausea it caused," John answered as they watched the holographic John lose his lunch. 

The points at which the crew was able to access the other Moyas were noted with some interest, but no one could offer an explanation as to why the openings appeared where they did or why they were one way.

***

"Computer stop that buzzing noise," Picard ordered irritably. 

"Believe me," Crichton said, "that's not nearly as bad as the real thing." Chiana rolled on the deck screaming and covering her ears without apparent cause. When she was safe, John found Aeryn, and Data watched with interest as the creature showed itself to them.

"Fascinating. The scratches it left on the hull-"

"I know," Crichton interrupted, "but I didn't make the connection until later." The headset Aeryn had modified had been examined, but nothing of particular interest had been learned accept that they did not want to add the noise to the program.

***

"That light must effect people the same way laughing gas, nitrous oxide" she clarified at their blank looks, "affects Humans. It may effect the brain in similar ways."

"I gotta get out of here," the holographic John said, grabbing his head, "before I wind up like you."

"What? Handsome with a great sexual prowess?" Both cracked up and the real Rygel covered his face in embarrassment. 

"I actually said these things?" the Hynerian's dignity was seriously threatened by these proceedings, and he knew worse was coming.

***

"Get some weapons, in case the creature is the 'eat us' kind."

***

"Do you know any good jokes?"

"None but the one I'm livin'." Geordi froze the program while he examined the settings. They were precise. The power levels and the position of the ship were completely accurate, just as the sensor data had indicated. He nodded and the program resumed.

"Oh there is no expanse of the mind the will cannot traverse,

Or physically the distance laid across the universe,

Blessings many in the stars save one lamented curse,

That sixteenth Rygel, glory me, must travel in reverse!"

Rygel made an effort to shrink even smaller, while a holographic John staggered off laughing hysterically. 

The part in which John spoke to the alien from the other dimension was carefully scrutinized, but nothing new was learned. There was no actual new data to be had. It went quickly after that as John ran from one environment to the next.

***

"One mippippippi one, one mippippippi two…"

***

"I'd never leave you."

***

"There you are! The other runners came through here arns ago!" Rygel reeled on his throne laughing at his own jest. The real one looked miserable by now, especially when someone laughed at the programmed antics of his double.

John glanced up from the controls to see Chiana smiling seductively at him. "Give me seven seconds baby, then we'll come and go together." The Rygel simulation tucked himself under John's arm.

"Should I disrobe so it's memorable?"

"Of what scientific value was that?" Rygel asked John petulantly as D'Argo guffawed and Zhaan actually giggled. Chiana gave him her best innocent look. 

"Just trying to be accurate your Eminence." The ex-Dominar glared at her.

"Well, this has been a waste of time," John groused.

"At least it was entertaining," Chiana piped up, winning another sour look from Rygel.

"Unfortunately," Data admitted, "you are correct. There is no new information here, but your recollection of events does reinforce the sensor data and the order of events. Confirmation is never entirely useless." Moya's crew grumbled, refusing to be reassured. Geordi and Data returned to their work on the necessary modifications to the communications array.

***

"Okay, let's fire it up." Geordi nodded and activated the array. All of the readings indicated that it was working perfectly. The signal was penetrating the barrier, but no response was forthcoming. They waited several microts, and then tried increasing the power of the signal. Sparks flew from the console and a voice John recognized come through.

"Why do you breach our reality? Why do you endanger us in this manner?" Picard responded, unconsciously tugging on his uniform as he stepped forward.

"I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation star ship _Enterprise._ It is not our intention to endanger you. We have taken precautions to ensure that the conduit is stable."

"There can be no overlap. This is not permitted."

"There was an overlap recently though. A ship, a living ship breached your reality. You tried to help them get home."

"Yes. I remember. I conducted them back to their home place."

"That is the problem actually. You didn't. You sent them into our reality. They cannot reach their homes from here." There was silence for a time as the creature considered this. Finally, a reluctant response came through.

"You are correct. An error was made."

"Is it possible to permit them passage home?"

"Dangerous. Each accidental breach weakens the barrier between our realities. An intentional breach is unthinkable."

"We believe we have found a way to accomplish it without damaging the barrier. The technology which allows this communication may be able to create a stable conduit that could be sealed after it is used. Will you consider our proposal if we can prove this to you?" Again there was a lengthy pause.

"Possible. If the journey can be made without further damage; I will aid you." The crew of Moya let out their collective breath. If the alien had refused, they would have been stuck. Geordi began transmitting the technical specifics of their plan, working out the details.

It took time, the alien had to correct some of their erroneous assumptions, and much to everyone's surprise, those corrections actually made the task easier. Between them they discovered that the passage could be made without risk to barrier or ship, and that the technique used to seal the conduit afterwards could be used by the alien to ensure that future breaches could be repaired completely, without causing any further weakening of the inter-dimensional barrier. Finally, they were ready.

"Remember," Geordi said from the Enterprise, "thrust must be maintained constantly at this level. Too little and you'll get stuck again. Too much and you risk creating another breach like the one that started all of this."

"Understood commander LaForge," Pilot responded, entering the parameters for the starburst. "We are ready. Insertion vector has been plotted and checked. All systems are at optimal. Moya is nervous, but ready."

"Good. The last system checks here are almost done. We'll begin the verteron bombardment in about fifteen microns."

"Very good commander. Signal us when you are ready. Moya, out." 

One of the refinements the alien had provided was a method of creating the verteron particles that had so long baffled Federation scientists. Geordi believed that with time and study, it might be possible to create stable wormholes of their own. The device constructed aboard the _Enterprise_ was makeshift and finicky, but it worked. When all the checks were completed, they signaled Moya to begin.

"Standby for starburst people," Pilot called as he made the final system checks necessary.

On the bridge of the _Enterprise_, the crew was treated to an incredible sight. A flare at Moya's tail moved up the body until the entire ship glowed. With a burst of acceleration the living ship leaped forward and vanished.

"Bon voyage," Picard said to the departing ship.

***

Moya trembled violently and everyone's vision seemed to blur. The world around them changed quickly from red to blue to yellow and then repeated the cycle. The rush of sensations left them all giddy and sick for the few moments the journey lasted. Then it was over.

"Pilot you okay?"

"Fine John. Are the rest of you well?" Aside from Rygel complaining that his stomach was still vibrating everyone indicated that they were well. Zhaan asked the next question.

"Pilot? Where are we?" The response was slow in coming as Pilot checked his readings.

"We are," he finally answered. "Exactly where we were before this began." His voice took on an awed tone, as if he hardly dared believe it. "We are home."

THE END


End file.
